


Kiss It Better

by FrenchKey



Series: CapIM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Steve comes back from a mission and Tony takes care of him.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Greet You With a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245911) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



> This was written for round four of the Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang. Remember to go check out Winterstar95's fabulous artwork! 
> 
> This has not been beta'd so forgive me any glaring errors - and do feel free to point them out to me! Hope you enjoy.

Tony leaped to his feet as Steve stumbled into the room. He watched as the shield dropped to the ground inside the door and all of the tension suddenly left Steve, leaving him swaying on his feet. He hurried over and laid a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but notice the tears in the uniform and the cuts that Steve was sporting underneath. A particularly bad one ran across his forehead and as he raised his hand Tony noticed another running across the back of it. He ran his thumb along Steve’s cheekbone. 

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t there,’ he murmured.

‘Not your fault. Someone needed to keep an eye on training,’ Steve replied.

‘Still…’

Steve smiled and swayed forwards. Tony caught him with an arm around the waist and grinned, giving him a quick kiss in greeting. 

‘Come on, you. Shower and medical attention. And yeah, I know I’m the world’s worst hypocrite but even super healing needs some help.’

Tony continued his monologue as he steered Steve down the hall and through the bedroom. He paused by the laundry chute to help Steve strip his filthy uniform off as quickly as possible and then herded him through into the en suite. He lowered Steve down so that he was sitting on the toilet lid as he started the shower running and adjusted the temperature. While the water heated up he thought about how much he hated the new rota system. 

Since the addition of so many new Avengers, the team had split into two halves. Either Steve or Tony was in charge of responding to emergency callouts and the other was in charge of training. Eventually they hoped to have a functional rota involving all the members so that no one was taking on too much at once. At the moment, it just led to drawn out battles and Steve coming home battered and bruised. 

When the water was hot enough, he helped Steve to step in and, once it was clear that he could keep himself upright, moved over to the medical cabinet and began assembling his supplies. He kept up a stream of chatter as he moved around, knowing how much it grounded Steve to hear his voice. 

Eventually, Steve turned the shower off and stepped out. Tony met him on the mat, a warm towel outstretched to wrap him up. Steve stood quiet and pliant as Tony took his time, drying every inch of him. He led Steve over to the counter and pressed him down onto the toilet lid, making sure the towel stayed between his skin and the cold porcelain. Ripping open an antiseptic wipe, he began to wipe down the cut and scraped skin that Steve was sporting. Steve hissed.

‘Hush,’ Tony muttered. ‘I know it hurts. It won’t take long.’

It only took a few minutes for Tony to finish tending to Steve’s wounds. He encouraged him to stand back up and pulled him through to the bedroom. He pulled the covers back and Steve dropped his towel and crawled under the duvet with a sigh. Tony smiled at him and climbed in beside him. 

‘JARVIS, lights to 20%, ambient,’ he requested.

‘Very good, Sir,’ JARVIS replied, dimming the lights. 

‘Think you can sleep now?’ Tony asked Steve.

Steve was silent for a few seconds and then shook his head slowly. Tony understood. He knew the jittery feeling that was the result of too long out in the field. The aftershocks of the adrenaline high, that only kicked in once you were safe and warm. The hell of lying in bed and knowing that sleep wasn’t coming any time soon. It was why he spent so much time, post-mission, in the workshop.

He rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow next to Steve. Steve tried to roll over to face him but Tony pressed him back down so that he lay on his back.

‘Relax,’ he murmured. ‘Let me take care of you.’

He slipped his hand down and ran it up and down Steve’s side. Slowly he felt the tension drain from Steve and he leaned forward. He pressed a gentle kiss to the cut on his forehead, noting that it had already begun to heal over. He moved down and kissed a graze on his chin and then a long, thin scratch on his collarbone. From there, he lifted up Steve’s hand to kiss the deeper cut on the back. He continued on in this fashion until he had kissed every single cut, scrape and bruise that Steve and carried home and then he leaned up again so that he was face-to-face with Steve. 

He bent down slowly and fitted their mouths together. Steve sighed gently and flicked his tongue out to taste Tony’s lips. Tony allowed the kiss to deepen and they indulged themselves for long, slow minutes. Eventually Tony broke away and slid his mouth along Steve’s jaw to press kisses against his throat. He nipped a little as he reached the muscles of Steve’s shoulder and he was rewarded with a breathy sigh. He slid his hand down under the covers and stroked it up Steve’s thigh. 

‘Please,’ Steve whimpered.

Tony grinned and slid his hand across until he could fondle Steve’s cock. It was already hard and leaking. Tony continued to nibble along Steve’s jaw as he stroked him, starting off gentle and growing firmer as Steve moaned. He added a flick of his thumb across the head and Steve let out a low guttural moan, twisting his head to get his mouth back on Tony’s. Tony kissed back with enthusiasm, licking into his mouth and speeding up his strokes. It didn’t take long for Steve to stiffen and spill across Tony’s knuckles, biting down on Tony’s lip as he did. Tony softened his strokes and then pulled away as Steve slumped back into the pillows. 

‘Better?’ he asked.

‘Much, thank you,’ Steve murmured, already halfway to asleep.

Tony dropped a quick kiss on his forehead and went to get cleaned up.


End file.
